I'll Hunt You Down
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: When Sakka is getting abused by her father, she turns to TK for help. What will he do now? Sakeru. Also contains child abuse. If that offends you, don't read this. Otherwise R&R.


Disclaimer: 

Disclaimer:  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I don't own Digimon  
So please do not sue.

Sakka is mine, mine, mine. You touch her without proper permission and you must suffer the consequences. But otherwise, everything belongs to the Digimon guys, like Toei and them. But Sakka is mine. Haha!

A/N – This is the first fic I've written including my personal character, Nozoru-Sakka. It's a Sakeru, or TK and Sakka. It's also about a father's abuse of her daughter. This story is purely fictional. Any similarities to actual persons are purely coincidental. WARNING: If this topic offends you, please back out now. Please R&R.

I'll Hunt You Down

By: Softball Chicks

I tore out of the house, positive that I would never return. Tears blinded me, causing me to crash into someone, sending both of us tumbling to the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I cried, embarrassed by my carelessness.

"Sakka, what's wrong?" It was the voice of my friend, Takeru Takaishi, better known as TK.

"TK," I gasped appreciatively. "Everything's wrong," I mumbled, as he pulled me into his arms. I was sobbing, something I didn't normally do.

"What happened?"

Curled up in his arms, I felt more protected, safe enough to talk about the problems. "He hit me again, TK," I whispered. His cerulean (A/N - hehe, good word) eyes widened, but I continued anyway, spitting out the story like a piece of spinach on my tongue.

"He hit me, and she just watched. There was no reason. All I said was 'Daddy, I don't think beer goes in the chicken,' and he hit. He didn't stop either. He hit me with his hand, and with a belt."

"Where, Sakka?"

I hesitated. I hurt in so many places, it was impossible to pinpoint the exact location. "Mostly my back," I admitted.

He pulled up the back of my shirt to get a look at the bruises. I blushed considerably, but he didn't stop.

"Sakka, you're bleeding," he told me.

"I know," I replied.

"Come on. Kari's house is right around the corner. You can get cleaned up there."

We arrived at Kari's apartment in less than five minutes, but I was starting to feel the effects of blood loss. TK pulled me into the elevator and up to Kari's. She answered the door in one knock, took one look at me, and let both of us in the house.

Kari took me into the bathroom to wash my back. "It's pretty bad, Sakka," she remarked, using a washcloth to wipe away the blood.

"It was for no good reason," I muttered. "I'm never going back, Kari."

"You shouldn't have to."

"Can I come in?" TK called from outside the bathroom door. He really sounded like an impatient kid.

"He really likes you," Kari whispered to me before raising her voice and saying, "Yeah, sure."

She lowered my shirt as TK opened the door. He came over to me and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy," I admitted, "but otherwise I'm fine."

"Good." 

He helped me up and into Kari's room. I know I fell asleep, because when I woke up, TK and Kari were talking softly. "We can't let her go back," TK was saying.

"I'm never going back," I mumbled, trying fruitlessly to sit up. My back hurt from the bruises, but my pride hurt even more.

TK's head snapped up so quickly that I thought it would fly off. He smiled at me, but said, "Don't worry. Don't get up."

"But..."

"No, buts," he ordered, putting a finger to my lips.

I looked to Kari for help, and found her smiling knowingly at me. I tried not to blush, but in my heart I wondered if she was right. I didn't know if I would like that or not.

I fell back against the soft bed, and muttered, "I'm never going back there. He's not going to hurt me again."

TK and Kari exchanged looks, and TK sat next to me. "We're not going to let you go back," he told me confidently. "Not no way, not no how."

Kari nodded. "We should go to the police and show them the cuts. You should tell them everything, Sakka."

My eyes widened. "I don't know if I can," I whispered, feeling tears start to well up.

"You can," TK replied, his voice so brave I couldn't help but believe.

"Okay," I mumbled. I tried to stand up again, this time a little more successful.

TK helped me up. "Let's go to the police station." With that, he and Kari supported me, as we walked the half-mile.

The police officer took one look at my condition and widened her eyes. "What happened to you?" she demanded, her mouth in a rigid line.

"My father hit me," I spat, trying not to cry again.

Her jaw dropped involuntarily as she ordered, "Let me see the bruises."

Kari helped me lift the back of my shirt up so she could see my marks. I didn't see the look on her face, but I heard the sharp intake of breath. "What is your name, young lady?"

I took a deep breath, my voice quavering as I spoke. "Nozoru-Sakka Netsui," I answered. "My father is Kaji Netsui (A/N - I know Japanese names have the last name first, but I don't do that. Sorry)."

She nodded and wrote that down. In less than twenty minutes, my father was at the station. He was under arrest for child abuse.

The last thing I remember about him was his red face, yellow teeth clenched as he yelled, "When I get out of here, I'll hunt you down, Nozoru-Sakka. You'll be sorry!"

TK wrapped his arm around me, and I let myself relax. "Can we talk?" he whispered into my ear.

I looked up at him. "Okay."

He led me outside. "Look, Sakka, I've got a confession to make. I... I really like you. I didn't realize it until now. Until I saw how hurt you were and I hurt, too."

I felt the blush creep up my cheeks. I didn't have a chance to reply as he leaned in and kissed my lips softly. It took me by surprise, but I leaned in, too, letting my need for love control me. We broke the kiss simultaneously, and heard Kari giggle. "I knew you two would get together," she bragged, hands on hips.

"Well, aren't you Ms. Perfect?" TK joked, blushing a little.

"Yes," she answered cheerfully. "It's time to go, lovebirds. You're going to stay at my house for a while, at least until you find a relative to live with, Sakka."

"That'll take a while," I commented dryly.

"Good," Kari remarked, smiling.

"I agree," TK added, his arm around me.

"You guys are going to be mushy," Kari whined.

TK kissed me again. "Yes, we are," he admitted as we pulled away.

She groaned, but I was floating. The boy of my dreams liked me back, I got to live with my best friend, and I never had to see my father again.

Now, TK and I are married, with two little boys, Bryan and Nat. My father was released from prison not too long ago, and I live my life in fear of him returning, like he promised. I hope I never see him again, but I can never be sure. Unfortunately, as my older son reaches seven, and my younger turns five, the possibility of him finding me becomes more realistic. And now TK and I must run for our safety, and our children's safety. What will happen if he catches us?

A/N – Hey, what'd you think? If I get five, count 'em, five reviews, I'll write a sequel. If I get ten, who knows? R&R, or you'll get a very mad little writer. Thanks.


End file.
